


Feeding The Flames: Thank You

by AmbieBambi



Series: Feeding The Flames [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Sometimes being a superhero isn’t enough to always save the day. You do your best to remind Johnny that he’s also the only man who could have done what was needed. He’s just a man, Your man.
Series: Feeding The Flames [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Feeding The Flames: Thank You

  


You had just stepped out of the library with a stretch, blinking in the warm sunshine dappling on your face as you stepped from the shadow of the building. After an hour of studying in a stiff chair, you relished in the fresh air. But it was worth it since you were feeling confident for your upcoming test, which was happening in the next couple hours. Long enough for you to go off campus and grab a bite, your hand pressing against your rumbling stomach. Just as you were going down the library steps, digging out your keys from your purse, you heard your name getting called in a hurried way. 

Your friend rushed over, a bewildered look on her face. “Y/N, have you seen the news? Or talked to Johnny?” 

A confused look crossed your face. You hadn’t talked to Johnny since leaving the apartment that morning. You always turned your phone off when studying since it was too distracting for you otherwise. “No, why? Is Johnny okay?” You abandon the search for your keys to grab your phone, but your friend held hers up for you to see a local new channel playing. The newscaster solemn as it turned from the newsroom to a disastrous fire in the city. 

_“Local Firefighters were unable to quell the flames this morning as a local apartment building went up for unknown reasons. The heat became too much for any to enter but member of the Fantastic Four team- Johnny Storm. Unfortunately the building became unstable and even our local superhero was unable to continue searching for people. So far the casualty count-”_

You stopped listening, seeing the camera had turned to Johnny who was streaked with ash, being held back by the fire chief. You could see the look of loss on his face as he panted tiredly, the struggle to need to go back in for people, but clearly unable to. A background blast sounded and Johnny’s head dropped to his chest in defeat, the chiefs hold loosening on his while he patted at his shoulder sympathetically before turning away to shout orders to his crew. 

“When was this?” you asked shakily. 

“A couple hours ago, it’s been on a loop.” She stated while turning the phone off. Dialing Johnny’s number, it went straight to voicemail. He too had turned his phone off. Your chest clenching, you sprinted away. 

“I gotta go…” You excused yourself and rushed to your car, knowing you had to get home as fast as you could. 

When you finally got back and let yourself into the apartment, it was so quiet when you first stepped in. Holding your breath you glanced around to see no movement, no sign of Johnny anywhere. “Johnny?” You call out softly while dropping your keys on the counter as well as your bag. Yanking off your sandals, you padded softly through the house, searching for him. “Johnny? Are you here?” Poking your head in the living room and the kitchen. Nothing. No sign of him anywhere. 

Continuing down to the hall to the master bedroom, you happened to see the light on in the master bath. Making your way towards that, you could hear the soft patter of the shower hitting the tile and the steam escaping the room. Expecting to see Johnny in the shower, you were caught by surprise by what you actually saw. 

“Oh Johnny…” You said softly seeing him kneeling on the floor, his head in his hands with silent sobs escaping him. He had managed to peel out of most of his clothes. Opening the door, you stepped in to lower to a kneel in front of him, sliding your hands up his tense biceps and over his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Are you okay?” 

He lifted his head then and you moved your hand to his face to brush away the moisture on his cheeks. So many never saw Johnny like this, for all his bravado and good nature, he took these things right to his heart. “I couldn’t get them all out Y/N, fuck I tried. I should have been faster, tried harder…” 

You shuffled in closer, kissing his forehead. “Johnny, you saved so many. You did all that you could, more than anyone else was able to.” trying to reassure him, one hand dropping to his bicep to give a slight squeeze, rubbing up and down the tense muscle. Bracing your other hand in the spot between his shoulder and neck, massaging your fingers there, trying to do anything to relax him. “You did everything possible Johnny.” 

“It wasn’t enough” he countered and you shuffled closer till you straddled his lap, his head pressing against your collarbone and taking a shuddering breath in. 

You let your cheek rest on top of his head, softly saying. “Johnny You are one man, you did everything possible. Killing yourself wouldn’t have helped anyone." 

Johnny knew you were right, but the hollow ache that had settled like a sickness in his chest just grew, guilt that he was even able to withstand the uncontrollable fire and others couldn’t. His fingers tightened at your hips, dragging in deep breaths of your perfume as you pressed against him, so unwilling to see any failure in him, and he saw so much. 

Seeking a more physical comfort, he tilted his head to press needy kisses to your neck, warm and soft brushes of his quivering lips that made you sigh with appreciation when he traced up to your jawline, leaving you almost breathless at the simple move. "Johnny we don’t-" 

A flick of his tongue swept over your racing pulse and his hands slipped to your lower back, pressing you down into him, the desire to forget and get lost in you emptying his mind. 

"Please… let me Baby.” He pleaded while crossing over your face to catch your lips. He pulled at you, drawing any protest of concern you might have given heatedly. Warm against you, any touch he gave was a sultry warmth that heated your desires. Saying no to him all but died on your tongue when his tangled with yours, hurried kisses meant to make you ache for him. His hands still grasping you to feel him hard under you, straining to fill you. 

He was making you need him physically and became the one relief to save you. 

You could give him that right now. 

Breaking the kiss, lips swollen as you panted against him, moaning out. “Get rid of them Johnny, I trust you” then you tilted back into his lips, lapping at the roof of his mouth. 

This Johnny could control, his own fire. He let the flames stream through the fibers of your clothes, but never let the flames lick on your silken skin hidden away under the layers. Layers you wanted gone, as well as he did. Wisps of your clothing fell away, leaving the both of you skin to skin, arching so that your breasts could press against the planes of his chest, arching up with Johnny’s guidance. 

Reaching between you, you wrapped your hand around his cock, stroking him while his hips rocked up, gliding himself in your hand with a hiss from him, pressing his lips to yours, simply groaning. 

“Can you fill me up Johnny?” You pressed the crown of his cock against your entrance. “Only you can make me feel this way.” Nipping at his bottom lip, sliding your tongue along it slowly, asking for more from him. 

Fingertips pressed deep in your skin just as much as his cock easing into you with shallow thrusts nudging you. Your head tilted back feeling him opening you, thick and the throbbing vein tattooing in your channel, velvet walls grasping around him, slick enough so that it was easy for him to claim you. 

Your thighs tense while arching up and down to ride him, grabbing back on to the back of his neck for leverage. His hold dug in more, dimpling your flesh in a needy way to take over, bring you to that place. You gave into him so easily, but with Johnny he always made it easy to love him. Heated spirals raced through you, and you honestly didn’t know if it was Johnny’s touch or your own body betraying you, but you loved the fire racing through your body. 

“Just like that Baby?” Peppered kisses flowed down your collarbone to your bouncing breasts, nipping the top to leave bruising marks that you were more than happy to have littering your body, a heated palm left the small of your back to grasp a breast, kneading it till he could get his mouth on it, wet heat enveloping your areola and making you arch into him for more. 

“Yes, fuck yes Johnny, just like that.” You cried out, moving faster now to reach an ending. 

For Johnny it was about giving his girl what she needed. And for you it was about giving Johnny purpose only he could provide. 

Heated passionate huffs and gentle chanting from you begging and pleading for him to finish you filled the kitchen as bodies arched together coming together in bliss. You tightened around him, wrapping your arms around him while he pounded his seed through you with stuttering jerks of his hips while tightening his arms around you as well, crashing you onto him. Burying himself so that he could hold you as long as possible. 

Your heart started beating against your rib cage like a bird fluttering against a cage, your body slacking into Johnny’s with your head on his chest, breathing in the humid air. Johnny rocked a few times sluggishly before sagging back against the bathroom cabinets behind him, his hands rubbing up and down your back, nudging gently against your temple. “Y/N? You okay?” 

You inhaled deeply, rubbing your face against his shoulder before lifting up with a nod, still feeling yourself throbbing around him, or was he throbbing inside of you? It was just hard to tell. Sated you smiled at him and pressed your lips to his before pulling away with a nod. 

“I’m okay Johnny, thank you for being here with me.” You slid your hands against his chest and his blue eyes gave you a knowing look, about to speak but you pressed a finger to his lips. 

“I said thank you Handsome, all you do is say you’re welcome.” 

Giving a slight quirk of a smile, he nipped on the tip of your finger between his teeth before letting go. “Yes Miss, always liked it when you get bossy you know.” 

You grasp his shoulders and push yourself to a stand, Johnny following along behind you. “You just like the discipline.” You teased back and Johnny opened the shower door, testing the water. 

“More like the other way around sweetheart, I like you getting sassy then I work on making you sing a different tune.” He tugged you into the shower and backed you against the shower wall while quieting you with a lust filled kiss, making you giggle slightly. Johnny’s foot kicked out against the shower door, closing you two off from the world for just a little longer. 


End file.
